Wish upon a star
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: *Miracle Series 1* Charles loves Erik from the moment he lays eyes on him. What he doesn't nkow is that his feelings are returned. Can Erik make Charles accept his feelings? EL/CX SLASH, of cause.


_So, as promised my next __main thing is X-Men First Class or to be specific the miracle series – DON'T RUN, YOU CAN READ THEM ALONE – because they have a timeline, but are all very independent. Each piece of the Miracle series will be a Oneshot and most likely short. Each of them will center on the pairing Erik/Charles and each of them will contain something new for me. Also, each of them will have a dedication, a thing I don't do normally._

_After that introduction to miracle, this is__ set in the time between the ship and the time when they started collecting the mutants. I've already talked too much._

**Disclaimer:** If 'X-Men' was mine, they would've kissed on that beach in Cuba, not parted.

**Warnings:** Well, slash. Cute little get-together slash

**Dedication:** First dedication goes out to 'Sammy' who betas every piece of rubbish I ever write without complaining and pushes my ego until it's radius is like the distance between Tatooine and the light center of the galaxy. Because YOU – do all that stuff. And are awesome.

**Wish upon a star**

– First part of the _Miracle_ series –

It had been love at first sight.

Of cause, for Charles, 'first sight' was a bit more then usually.

Especially in this situation.

'First sight', for Charles, meant knowing everything about this person.

Yet, for Charles, it had been love at first sight.

Now, Charles was everything but a virgin (in fact Raven sometimes referred to him as a 'Playboy' – which was a complete overreaction, by the way), but he'd never slept with or just kissed someone he had actually loved.

He'd been with girls an awful lot of time (he blamed their mother instinct, because one of them had actually told him, that he had eyes like a puppy – who would be turned on by a puppy?) and he used that to prove to himself that he was straight, which, of cause, he was, despite the feelings Erik might cause in him.

He shot the man across him a look. Well, actually he started staring at him. So what?

Erik, in turn, was staring at the ground, wrapped up in towels, just like Charles, with water dipping from his hair. He looked so sad that Charles wanted to send him some positive feelings, but he felt like he had invaded his mind enough for the day.

So, the old-fashioned way.

"I'm Charles", he said.

Erik looked up. What would Charles give to read his mind! But no.

"I know", Erik said. "You already told me."

They were still on the ship. Charles had been midway introducing himself when the Have-you-lost-your-mind-speech from Raven washed over him. An entirely unfair speech, because he _did_ save a life after all.

Erik hadn't spoken since then.

Until now, that was. _Keep the conversation up._

"You…you're going to catch a cold if you don't dry your hair." Well, at least that excused that Charles was _still_ staring.

"I don't care."

"But I do."

Erik looked up. "What? You've only just met me?"

"I just don't want you to get ill. Besides…I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I know all about you. I…what I saw. What he did to your mother…"

"Please. Don't."

Charles bit his lip, then he moved to sit next to the other man. "I whish I could say, I understand."

Erik didn't answer.

Charles wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't dare.

He started telling stories, of his childhood and family and Raven and his studies and how he ended up here.

He talked and talked until his throat hurt and Erik knew almost as much about him as it was the other way around.

* * *

><p>During the time Hank build Cerebro, the two men grew closer and closer. It was fascinating how they both had opened up so quickly.<p>

But even though they were such close friends, Charles couldn't deny that he wanted more.

That is, he could and he did so vehemently whenever he started to think of it – but that didn't change the facts. He wanted more.

He was walking down a corridor, trying to – just for a moment – ban Erik from his mind, when a Siluette showed up in front of him all of a sudden.

Charles, as being a telepath and not used to surprises, jumped in shock.

He pouted, when the person before him busted out into laughter.

It was – who would've guessed it? – Erik.

"Don't do that ever again or I will start reading your mind permanently" Charles said, while Erik was still shaking with laughter. "It was not even funny."

"Yes, it was" Erik said, while calming down a little. "It was _hilarious_."

Charles suddenly noticed that Erik was _way to close_. But as he tried to pass him and continue his way, Erik leaned over at the wall, so that he blocked the small corridor completely.

"It was a joke. And where're you headed anyway?"

"Erik…"

"What are you afraid of?"

Charles blinked. "A-Afraid? I don't know what you mean."

"Sure. You don't know. But you could. And that even without your powers." He leaned in even closer. Charles heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"But I…don't?" Damn his voice and the way it trembled.

"But you _like_ me, don't you, Charles?"

"Of cause I do." Why did he have to think about the way Erik said his name? "You're my best friend."

Erik shook his head. Disappointment filled his voice it was calm and not nearly as self secure as it had been before. "Your best friend? Is that all? Be honest with me…I need to know."

Charles voice quivered like hell and his heartbeat filled his ears. "If it was more…what are you saying? I'm confused enough with my own…Erik, I'm so confused!"

Erik smiled a little. "Then let me put it this way: If I told you how much I want to kiss you now, would you let me?"

And suddenly everything was clear. The feelings he never would've acknowledged (even if – deep down – he had known about them) were returned.

Slowly he nodded. Then, gaining slowly back his confidence, he whispered: "Do it."

Charles eyes fell shut the moment his lips were touched by Erik's. It was a soft, sweet kiss and it was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever had.

Better then anything physical contact with random girls had ever gained him.

Then it was over and realization hit him. He. Had. Just. Kissed. A. Man.

"We shouldn't – I – Oh, Lord."

Erik's former massive smile faded. "Why shouldn't we?"

"It's – I mean – I don't know."

For a second, for the time of a kiss everything had been crystal clear. Now it was even more confusing than before.

"Charles? May I ask for your honesty once more? Maybe it'll help us both."

Charles nodded. Anything, anything, if only someone would finally explain.

"If I said I love you, would you say it back? With your heart?"

And then, at least his feelings made a little sense. He looked directly into Erik's eyes. "I love you, too. But, Erik, I still think…"

"Don't tell me you think it's wrong. You are totally the Love-is-never-wrong kind of guy."

"I know, but…I don't…I was brought up to…"

"Back in Germany, in Auschwitz, there were not only Jews, you know. Also other people who were different. It's not bad Charles, think – ain't it just the same with being a mutant?"

And finally –_ finally _– Charles understood. No, it was not wrong, no it was not strange and no it was not a horrible thought.

It was a brilliant feeling.

"I love you" he told Erik and without the _But _it gained a whole new meaning.

"And I you." Erik smiled. "We can keep it secret if you want to."

"I'm not ashamed-"

"But it would make you more comfortable, wouldn't it?"

Charles focused on the floor.

"Look at me."

He felt a hand titling his head up.

"It's ok, you know that? I don't care. _Liebling_."

Charles smiled a little. "What does that mean?"

"Read my mind."

And so he did.

_So, as I decide to teach you German a little…__**Liebling**__ means Darling._

_Umm, yes, so 'New thing' was actually just my first try for x-men, before I try something harder…next time, we'll get to the good stuff._


End file.
